When Zombies attack!
by Always irritated
Summary: What will Norway and Iceland do when the undead creatures attack?Possible Lemon in the last Chapter and severe gore and blood . .  .
1. Chapter 1

It was weird,the day had started out normal like any day.

My brother waking me up for school getting dressed,brushing teeth,

all of the other necessities then walking to school and finding my class.

listening to my teacher drone on and on until,he stopped talking abruptly and then

fell to the classmates going off into a panic,several went to the other teachers.

while i just stayed seated even though this wasn't a normal occurrence nor had it ever happened.

Everyone knew of his weak heart though,after several minutes,the class president,

Elisa Colleson a short girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to the board which

of course is where our teacher laid,

"I just got off of the phone with the Hospital,they will be here short-"

She was cut off when everyone gasped(excluding me)when the teacher stood up.

"Oh!Mr,Nelson your okay"

Elisa was overly-happy he was okay,everyone except most of the teachers knew she had a crush on the teacher,even thought she was was heart broken when the wife walked in and kissed him on the cheek.

Anyway i kind of went off topic.

Everyone screamed when he bit Elisa on the neck and ripped off her skin.I admit it was scary but growing up with my brother i got used to splattered everywhere,on several faces and the walls a little on the window,a few drops got on me,i guess sitting in the front wasn't a good idea.

I watched as an elder boy hit the teacher with a chair,the only reason he did that is because he had a huge crush on Elisa and hated the teacher instead of what he wanted the teacher most likely dead after beating the boy stood proudly then proceeded to go after him biting his arm ripping the skin off as well.

I looked away i was going to have nightmares tonight,if i survived.

I moved quickly to the back-part of the room and called my brother whispering into the receiver trying to stay quite incase someone heard me,

**"Hallo"**

**"Hallo,brother"**

**"What's wrong,Ice?"**

**"I don't know,but can you come now?"**

**"Sure i guess but you better tell me when i get there"**

and we hung up,Hopefully he got here in time or else i wasn't going to be eaten because there was blood everywhere when i turned back around...


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as i drove through traffic

"stupid people,it's like they can't freaking drive!"

I muttered angrily driving to pick up my little brother from school,apparently something happened and he wanted me to come pick him up.

"I hope he's ok"I thought,

he sounded scared on the phone more than when he though someone was trying to break into the house*.

I swerved multiple times,barely dodging several cars and people on bikes and...foot?why was there people on the street?I rubbed my eye with my left hand to see if i was hallucinating i wasn't,weird thing is however is that most of them where gray-ish and covered in blood.

I blinked multiple times and suddenly i felt my self propel forward.I had hit a street-pole,

"this bad"i thought to myself.

"you've really done it now Norway,idiot"

When my vision went almost entirely black.I could hear weird noises in the background when suddenly i felt a cold-hand on my face it didn't feel good it at all.I blinked rapidly to clear my vision to a horrifying face,the face looked sunken-in it's eye-sockets where black showing nothing

I attempted to jump away but of course my usually non-locking*seat belt had the un-decency to lock!I cursed my self mentally in my native language.I quickly started to un-buckle my seat-belt wanting to get faraway from this corpse,i stumbled out if the wreckage.

Clutching my head,where inconveniently a medium-sized cut on my forehead dribbled blood,so i was forced to close my head pounded,i felt sore all over.I limped over to a brick wall and began to assess the damage,few cuts and scratches,bruise here and there but not to bad.

I shook my head to get rid of my pessimistic thoughts about getting worse injuries than getting just small and wimpy injuries.I breathed a small sight as i reatched into my pocket for my phone,all i felt however was soft fabric,

"crap"i mumbled slapping my for head with my hand.

I searched through all of my pockets and all ended the same,nothing.I kept muttering to myself and limped to my brother's school even though it hurt worse than anything i kept is it realy shocked me when Iceland sounded so...scared.

Suddenly i heard a noise,

"a moan?"i thought to myself"maybe it's from blood lose or something I'm imagining this all"

My eyes widened at what i saw,a man sat hunched on the ground next to a body a woman,her stomach was ripped man next to her was...eating her insides?I stepped back when the smell of blood and death reached my when i stepped back i of course stepped on a twig,the man's head rose and turned to me.

His eyes life-less,his skin gray and covered in blood,his arm looked like it was ripped off slowly rose and put his arm out infront of him as if asking for a hug and stummbled towards me.I again stepped back,coming back to a man began advancing on me his mouth hindging and un-hindging,saliva dripping from his mouth,the blood mixing with it.

I quickly turned my head both ways looking for a way out,then i noticed it,a sharp stick at my feet.I quickly snatched it up at held it at the man,

"stop or i will hit you with this!"i yelled out"stop now!"when he kept coming

when he was close i rose the stick and brought it down in his head,blood splattering the whole time i had looked away closing my eyes.I didn't want to regret this besides he was covered in blood!why would i want to regret it?

I let go of the stick letting the man fall to the ground,blood pooled around his head.

"was i a...murderer?"i asked myself,"no,it was self defense...right?"

I questioned my self repeatedly.I blinked before once again heading towards my brothers he wasn't hurt or anything.I heard more moaning and i walked faster,when i arrived at his school.I saw a haunting sight blood everywhere and several bodies too.I shuddered at the sight.I slowly walked up the possibly to my death...

* * *

***That really did happen to this girl at my school,she was home alone one night when she heard someone say,**

**"Go around on the other side"**

**So she went out investigate with the phone in her hand ready to call the police,when she found nothing she went out it was the t.v.**

***please tell me it doesn't only happen to me,the stupid thing locks when i don't need it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

I shivered as i stood still in the small locker,after turning back around in the classroom there had been alot of blood.I panicked and ran,Blood was the only thing i truly feared besides making Norway mad and him chopping my head off,but i won't get into that.

Anyway hopefully he gets here soon,i had tried to call him but it just went to he always had his phone with him no matter what...even if he wasn't supposed to have it with him,he did anyway.

I let out a frustrated sigh,not noticing the the figure stumble into the classroom until i heard a few curses in a language i knew far to well.I saw my big brother,Norway.I quickly busted out of the metal locker and practically tackled him,

"HOLY SH-"

"Brother!"

I hugged him tightly not caring when he tried to push me away but after afew a minute or two he hugged back,i hadn't expected him to hug me hasn't hugged me in awhile actually,but we're still close.I looked up at him to see afew bruises and eyes widened,had he gotten into a fight?

"Brother what happened?"

"I just got into a crash"he murmured in a monotone voice"No big deal"

"No big deal...NO BIG DEAL?you could have gotten hurt!"I yelled

furious that my brother was calm even when he could have died,i started beating on his chest yelling out insults in rolled his eyes as i continued,neither of us heard the small tapping sound on the linoleum tiles.

* * *

**Ughh short story is short **

**There so ooc T^T(mostly Iceland)**

**I would have posted it earlier but My mom and cousin forced me to go to Hastings,Barnes-n-Nobles and then wal-mart...**

**I hope i got all of the spelling errors this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy some people actually like my stories:D it makes me want to explode with rainbows and thank you alot for all of the positive reactions of this story,i really am greatful and for that i'm writing chap 4,TODAY!...anyway on viz thiz storie!**

I stood there looking at the scene of two similar boys hugging,the older looking one looked embarrassed about the younger one hugging would probably get a nose-bleed and whip out his camera and take pictures because of his obsession of weird stuff ,though he isn't as obsessed at Elizabeta...

Anyway,they apparently didn't see the ominous monster slip into the room they where in.I quickly took out my sniper-rifle*and aimed,before pulling the trigger,creating a small-hole in the at the surprised reaction of the two as the monster fell to the ground,blood pooling around him.I watched as the older boy glared at me,through the window knowing exactly where iwas he had good eyes then especially since i was the best at sniping and hiding from my targets!

I quickly shuffled away from where i eyes staying on the two boys,the older's following me every way i awhile of trying to dodge his glare i finally grabbed my rifle,strapped it to my to the door of the enormous building looking one last time at the boys.I started my way back to our base out,taking out my Beretta 7.57 pistol ready to shoot anything that was in my way!

Ariving back at my base,covered from head to toe in blood,one of my teamates ran out to me a small boy from California named Hayden Rancher* he was slightly annoying and weird but oh well you'd never guess the type of people i've meet...

Hayden began going all crazy asking questions and answering himself,i pat him on the head when he hugged me and crying hysterically into my chest.I sighed in annoyance he always was the crybaby of the group and he always got emotional with me,it's really annoying sometimes...

Anyway what was i talking about?I don't remember oh Hayden pulled away wiping his eyes on his sleeve,

"I..I'm s..sorry"he muttered

" 's ok"I cheered

Slapping him on the back,his body thrown forward slightly from the impact of my large hand.I laughed heartily,Hayden slightly glared,

"Denmark you're so annoying sometimes!"he screeched

"Geez,calm down there little one"

"Little!I'll have you know i'm 21!"

I started laughing

"but..you're so small"I laughed

which of course got me a good smack in the giant monster came out of know where,the same that attacked the two boys earlier.

Something we call a"Licker"a mutated zombie,from what we discovered it doesn't have eyes only it's long tongue,it's brain is mostly visible,it's a very horrifying thing to look at really...

I quickly pulled out my shotgun while Hayden just stood there obviously scared out of his wits.I shot at the blasted thing,always aim for the head with these enemies they're rather annoying when you don't hit it right where you're supposed too.

Watching as it's brain splattered out on the pavement,it dropped to the ground letting out a shrill scream,Hayden covered his ears,closing his eyes tightly no matter what he couldn't get used to the shrieks it made when it died,even though that he was still a good medic.

"Hayden,why don't i take the night-shift"i asked,but it sound more like a command,

He nodded and stumbled*away slipping into his assigned tent,i sat down to continue my over watch of was supposed to be peaceful until i heard a very loud and angry roar out of know where...

* * *

***I like sniper's...**

***You're mind does wonder's when you can't think,i thought of my cousin's Friend and i was eating jolly rancher's at the time 0.0** **so it kinda mixed together...**

***I'm kinda stealing the enemy from Resident Evil... as well as the next enemy(and if you can't figure out what a Licker looks like,google it)**

***It feels like I'm overusing this word T.T('suddenly and stumbled' D:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i didn't post anything for a few daysT^Ti was so tired and i didn't feel good either(i blame my step-dad,giving me 9 king sized kit-kat bars) and i had to clean my room D:but you guys probably don't care anyway...CONTINUE!**

**

* * *

**

I took my brother's arm and started to walk away from the bloody mess on the his age shouldn't see this especially since it was worse than when we where younger,

"come on,Ice we need to leave"i muttered

Walking through the sliding class room continued walking,subconsciously Iceland wrapped his arms around my forearm holding it close to his chest.I smiled mentally when he closed his eyes slightly.

"Tired?"

"alittle bit"he yawned

I smiled softly,i pulled my arm out of his grip and crouched stared at me with a confused expression,i rolled me eyes,

"get on"

"oh..."

He got on my back,wrapping his arms around my neck,i put my arms under the back of his knees and lifted up,my back popped in protest

"You ok?"

"yeah,i'm fine"

He gave me the'i don't believe you at all' look but i continued walking making small talk.I felt Iceland nuzzled into my neck luckily missing the curl that was well...an "erogenous zone"as some people call it.I grimaced lightly remembering the last time someone touched it.

and continued walking stopping when i heard a small sound,like dragging or set in my heart as i quickly walked into a dark spot by the shadows covered Ice and I,him near the if anything tried to get us it'd get me first and not my brother.

I had already failed him too many times already,and i don't want to anymore,i'll become stronger for him no matter what it though,i'll just try to get him to call me onii-chan one day he will,one day.I looked around the small hallway looking for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary(what isn't?)

I slunk in the shadows,avoiding anything that looked remotely like water or anything like we made it to the entrance of the school,using my left hand i pushed open the large metal door,finding the city in what looked like ,bodies and debris littered the normally clean city it looked horrible i even saw afew of the creatures walking around,uncaring that most of them where on fire or missing a limb or something.

Hoping my brother was still asleep,i walked down the cement steps avoiding blood and a body that looked alot like someone i knew but oh well evey man,women,or,child for themselves,right?

Mumbling to myself,i walked towards a small red car*.It didn't look to bad,the only thing that looked relatively bad was the back part dented.I unlocked the door and i carefully moved Ice into the passenger seat.

I made sure to check the backseat,and pop open the trunk;nothing.I quickly shut both,buckled Iceland's seat-belt,closed his door,walked over to my side,slipped in closed the door and started the car and began several zombies,fire and blood-stained walls i kept my eyes on the road noticing Iceland move in his sleep,so he was somewhat curled up in a weird half-sitting up half-curled in a ball position.I smiled,it always makes me smile when he does that.

I continued driving,until in i saw a large monster in the street...

* * *

***i don't know any type of carD:D:D:D: so if anyone can please pick out a nice little car*big starry eyes)**

**also if anyone does please help me pick out a monster from Resident Evil(if you play it)it can't be like Nemesis(he's saved for later) or a zombie(liker also)just a suggestion **

**please!**

**

* * *

**

_**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write 'When Zombies attack!' i wrote chap.6 at school andi'm afraid it's taking me longer than it was supposed the weekdays i will try to write them in school and post them on the weekdends though...i probably won't be able to write this week because i have exams...**_

_**but i'll try to write/type during that I've typed half of chap.6 already so it should be posted tomorrow or tonight if i get of my lazy arse(i sound like ArthurXD)and actually type.I'm really thankful to everyone who has reviewed and liked it:D*wants to give everyone a hug but learns there's a glass shield so instead throws cookies***_

_**oh!and i'm kinda making a new story(Spamano:D)i'm not sure if i should post it or not...**_

_**I LUFF YEW GUIYEZ!**_

_**1/28/11**_

_**I haven't started writing chap8(or is it 9?)yet but i will soon :'D(fails at life)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(for some reason when i post the chapters it takes out some of the sentnces D: how do i fix it) **

* * *

It was dark,empty,voidless and..well nothing was weird,it felt like i was floating.I shuddered felling cold,i looked around

"N-Norway?"i murmured,scared slightly

Wasn't i just in a monster infested city with my brother?where was i?

I stared up in to the void,i started walking into the hearing a calm and Serene voice,

"Norge?"I called out looking around

He always had a soft voice even when he was mad,angry or annoyed.I continued to look around trying desperately to find a few moments of looking i opted to look at the floor to see,dark and emotionless blue eyes staring back at was under my...feet?

His left eye looked like i was ripped-out,blood seeping from his eye and the usual place where his hair-clip was his hair fall over his face,shadowing reached out towards me his body coming out from underneath my feet his fingers wrapped around my neck,and squeezed .

My own brother,flesh and blood was...choking me.

I tried to free my neck from his grasp,his normal stoic face turned evil smirking at me his eyes laughing at me as my breathe and life slowly slipped away from eyes rolled into the back of my head,and then everything went black...

I shot up to see us both in a weird small 4-door car,my brother suddenly sped up,going strait at a weird looking had green*skinned monster with razor sharp looking teeth and claws,it looked like a mix between a human and an drove forward,the monster put out it's claw,

"Ice, om at ting får oss til du kjører!"

"NO! Ég ætla ekki að fara án þín!"

"Island just do it"

We both quickly un-buckled and unlocked our doors,I nodded my head as we drove faster,it slashed through the middle of the both opened our doors and jumped out as the car blew up creating a large fire,

"skít"i mummered rubbing my head

"Noregur, þú ert allt í lagi?"i yelled out

"ja,jeg er ok"I heard a weak mummble

I looked around trying to find a way around the blazing fire to get to my brother,hoping he wasn't hurt to bad.

"Norge, við skulum hittast í matvörubúð nálægt cherrywood"i called out,

when i couldn't find away around it

"ok"i heard him yell back

I turned to the only visible place left,i don't know where i am...

"guð dammit, hví ekki að slá bara mig með eldingum?

I yelled out at the sky for a few moments,when suddenly i heard laughing.I looked all around looking for the source of the i saw a figure jump down from a somewhat short building,the boy had blonde gravity defying hair and bright blue eyes and a rather annoying grin that apparently never left his face...ugh how annoying,a new person.

He stopped right in front of me,holding out his left hand.I slowly put my hand in his and he gave a shake that almost made me hit the ground,luckely i kept my footing

"Hello,i'm Denmark and you?"he asked loudly

"I'm Iceland"i muttered

I let go of his hand,he stared at me with a bright grin everlasting on his face,it sickened me smiling without a care in the world i hate people like him.

"Can you help me"i asked softly not liking to ask for help

"Sure watch'a need?"

"Can you take me to the Supermarket by cherrywood?"

" 's no time for getting food,ya know"

"I know but i told my brother to meet me there"

my eye twitched at this ignorant man

"oh..ok let's go!"

He yelled enthusiastic,my glare faltering into a surprise when he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my brother.I bit my lip feeling intense worry for Norway.

**

* * *

**

*It's a hunter from Resident Evil 0,1,3 and i think 5...?if you don't know what it looks like just

_**google it:D**_

**ugh!long chapter is long D**

_**Norwegian:**_

_**"**__**Ice, om at ting får oss til du kjører!"**_

_**"Ice,if that thing gets us you run!"**_

_**Ja, jeg er ok**_

_**yeah,i'm ok**_

_**Icelandic:**_

_**"**__**NO! Ég ætla ekki að fara án þín**_

_**"NO! I'm not leaving without you"**_

_**skít**_

_**shit**_

_**Noregur, þú ert allt í lagi?**_

_**norway,are you ok?**_

_**Norge, við skulum hittast í matvörubúð nálægt cherrywood**_

_**Norge,let's meet at the supermarket near cherrywood**_

_**guð dammit, hví ekki að slá bara mig með eldingum?**_

_**god dammit,why don't you just strike me with lightning?**_

_**(I hope these translations are right if not please tell me and i'll fix it :C(i blame Google Translator**__**!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this at school again...with like 4 people watching over my shoulder XD**

**My step-dad bought me a gun magazine! :D*does retarded happy dance***

**

* * *

**

I drove through the large boy with silver-white hair and creepy violet eyes in the passenger eyes kept flickering from the wheel to the front of the car

"how weird"I thought

but i continued to watch the throught a weird wall of zombies ,hitting an occasional caution cone and loose paper(mostly newspaper).

"I still don't understand why he wants to go to the supermarket"i thought"It's a public place"

The boy kept opening and closing his dark blue phone, decorated with a*puffin sticker on it.I adverted my eyes to the road,i continued to drive

"Stupid Norge,always leaving me alone"

He muttered to himself.I blinked as i turned onto Cherrywood,pulling to the parking-lot of the it not wanting to get out in case there was Zombies around the place,later i slowed down when Iceland yelled out

"That's him stop the car"

Wrenching the door open,and stumbled out to the hunched over figure.

"Brother!are you ok?"

He yelled franaticly shaking him

"Brother?"

Shaking him faster,like he wanted his head to fly off from his shoulders.

"stop it Ice i'm fine"

He said looking up,he had short blonde hair with the*left side clipped up with a cross-clip,emotionless cold blue eyes and a curl that was disconnected from his head with a little dot next to it.I had the sudden urge to poke it but re-framed from doing so when he glared at me.

An ugly-looking-green-troll-thingy appeared behind his back,a purple aura also surrounded him like a certain he starts to wear scarf and carry around a lead pipe,then we're all screwed,especially if he starts to chant'kolkolkol; anyway off topic!

"Don't worry,brother he's as you could say a...friend"

Iceland mumbled to his brother as he continued to glare at me

"Denmark Norway,Norway Denmark"

He introduced us,as he helped Norway stand up he looked really pale too.A small cut on the right side of his forehead looked bad,it apparently hadn't stopped bleeding but looked old... maybe he had...erm*Hamophilia.

It's like Iceland read my mind because h began fusing over the blue eyed boy.

Somehow i knew this was going to be a weird day i guess i was right maybe i should have stayed in bed...

* * *

***A Puffin is a somewhat favorite animal of Iceland,he also has one**

***I can't tell if it's his right or left side that's clipped back D:**

***"Hemophilia lowers blood plasma clotting factor levels of the coagulation factors needed for a normal clotting process. Thus when a blood vessel is injured, a temporary scab does form, but the missing coagulation factors prevent fibrin formation, which is necessary to maintain the blood clot. A haemophiliac does not bleed more intensely than a normal person, but can bleed for a much longer time. In severe haemophiliacs even a minor injury can result in blood loss lasting days or weeks, or even never healing completely. In areas such as the brain or inside joints, this can be fatal or permanently debilitating."taken from Wikipedia**

**I hope you enjoyed this crap chapter,i feel bad for not posting for awhile D:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:_I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long T.T I haven't had anything for it.._**

_**Anyway here is the latest chapter :D *victory dance***_

_**

* * *

**_

__Denmark

I smiled as I drove through the deserted streets. The blue-eyed boy was glaring at me. He looked pretty cute actually. These two were both really stand off ish. I just hope them and Hayden get along...

We arrived at the base,i turned off the car and hopped out. Skipping to the other side. Opening the door for both boys. Hooking I grabbed Norway's left arm with my right and Iceland's right with my left.

I noticed Hayden run out to us,looking like he was about tackle/hug me but stopped when he saw Norway and Iceland. He did the only thing I though he wasn't capable of ...he _glared_!

"Who are these two?Den"

He asked,I smiled brightly hugging the two closer,

"This one's Norway and this one's Iceland!"

I replied happily. Iceland glared back. While Norway just stood there,looking deathly pail. Iceland ripped out of my hold and pulled Norway out of hold,too.

"Do you have a medical-kit"

Iceland said,pulling out a crisp white handkerchief and began lightly dabbing at the infected-looking-cut,i just noticed that it had started to bleed again. I blinked,

"Hayden~show them to the medical tent"

"Why can't you do it?"

I smiled,

"i have to check stock"

I walked away.

**_No p.o.v_**

As Denmark walked away he didn't see the look Hayden had given him and a look of anger at the Norway and Iceland. He waved his hand and began walking towards the medical tent. Planning out a plan.

* * *

_I have no idea why I mad Hayden like that...=.=_


	9. Chapter 9

I glared at the two boys,they took Denmark's attention away from me!Me!No one ignores me!Not if I have a say about it. I had been planning their deaths,thinking over a few spots that was over taken by Zombies. The supermarkets,the town square,or a random spot. My fists clenched as I led the two towards the medical tent. They both were conversing in another language so I didn't even bother listening to them. When we arrived at the tent,the white haired boy helped the other into the tent and began treating him. I crossed my arms over my chest,annoyed at how the two where so alike!It bugged me,not even my own siblings were like that. It made me mad!(and Jealous but now one needed to know that!)

Sighing I walked back out of the tent leaving the two to their own selves. I walked back to my tent and layed down. I took a strand of my ugly stringy brown hair and began to pull on it,until it broke with a soft pop. I began ripping out a few more pieces of hair. I scratched my head. It started hurting.

I could feel the headache coming on,i rubbed my head. I sat up,and shook my head. The pain eventually dispeared. I got up and went to the opening of my tent,and came face to face with a foul and ugly creature. I stumbled back,they'd gotten into camp!I scramble back towards the back of the tent. The Zombie came closer to me,reaching it's ugly and bloody arms out towards me.

I covered my head with my hands and I screamed.

**Ugh short chapter is short .**

**It's a fail and I only managed to write this much!In such a long time,i feel bad nowT.T**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt a little bad about the chapter before so I decided to make this long(I'm attempting)One part was inspired by a picture I saw :D**

I tended my brothers wound,his blank eyes stared off into space. His hair continued to get in the way of the cut. I moved it several times. He finally pulled away,took out his golden cross-clip and clipped that side of his hair back. I smiled mentally at him. I continued to clean the half-looking-infected wound.

"Norway,what do you think about that Hayden person"

I asked softly,in-case Hayden or Denmark was around

"I don't like him,he keeps glaring at us"

He replied equally softly

"Ye-"

I got cut-off,Norway's hand covered my mouth and he put a finger to his lip,

"Shush"

His eyes going left to right,several times. We heard a light rustle.

"There's something here,in camp"

He whispered,

My eyes widened,those monsters had gotten into the only place that was remotely safe. My brother quickly got up. Norway held me behind him as a shadow passed by the tent. His overprotective mode going off. The monster made it's way past the tent and towards the one that we all knew as Hayden's tent. Norway took his hand away from my mouth. He quickly looked around,searching for a weapon of some sort. He found a bat,picking up the metal object we walked out of the tent.

Hearing a horrible gut wrenching scream,we ran to Hayden's tent. We ripped through the entrance of the tent,there stood a monster over Hayden who was backed into a corner. Norway rushed through the short space and brought down the bat,on the monsters head several times,until there layed a bloody and mashed up head of the *Nathan Green,a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. A very annoying kid,who lived in the trailer park. I'd never been friends with him,but I had to work with him on a project and...it didn't go well.

I ran to Hayden as much as I didn't like him,he was a survivor and us survivors had to stick together!Hayden sat,shaking. He looked terrified,he was so scared that he wrapped his arms around me,put his face in my chest and cried. Norway just stood there panting,dropping the bat. His eyes blank. Late as ever ran in,Denmark. He looked from Norway to Nathan then to Hayden and I several times.

"Are you guys ok?"

He asked stupidly,Hayden pulled out of my grasp and ran towards Denmark,throwing himself on the Danish idiot. I looked at Norway,he'd dropped the bat and was standing there,his wound bleeding again. I got up,walked around to my brother and took his hand and walked out of the small area and back to the medical tent.

"Er du ok, Norge? "

I asked,using my brothers language. He looked up at me. I guess it was really rare for me to use Norwegian around my brother.

"ja, jeg har det bra "

He replied weakly. He looked so weak and tired,vulnerable even. It looked so weird to see him like this. It didn't look right. Even when we were children,he had been a powerful and strong person who everyone feared at our school,except our father. I remember sitting in bed waiting for him to come lay with me after a nightmare and our father would always catch him. Started hitting and kicking him. I had never understood why our father had done that when I was that age,but know that I think about it I remind myself how stupid I had been.

After a while our mother had gotten sick of it,packed us up and ran away. Leaving that horrible man,not before calling the police on him. Four years after he had gotten out,he tracked us down,killed our mother and left. He was executed a month after. I snapped out of my thoughts,noticing my brother asleep. I stared at him,he looked so much younger,than he really was. I smiled a rare smile and layed him own on the small cot,stroking his hair. Putting a band-aid on the cut,un-clipped his hair and clipped the other side back I layed down on the floor near him,feeling tired. I closed my eyes to rest.

Suddenly the sound of running,yelling. I shot up and looked at the opening of the tent. Denmark stuck his head through the opening,

"Get up now!they're here!"

He yelled,looking from Norway to me.

"He fell asleep that fast?"

He asked stupidly.

"Yes,he was really tired."

I replied getting up,shaking Norway's shoulder. He stayed sleeping. Denmark rolled his eyes,walked over to my brother and picked him up. I stared,that idiot better hope that Norway doesn't wake up or else he's dead.

I smirked to myself,just imagining what would happen if Norway wakes. Finding a shovel and beating his head in with a shovel or something. We ran towards the small car the Danish idiot had that brought My brother and I here. Denmark put Norway in the back,along with several weapons,ammunition and what looked like food. I sat back with my brother while Hayden literally jumped into the passenger seat. Denmark started the,vehicle and drove away from the so-called-safe-base. I felt like this had already happened. It was really weird,i sighed and lent back. I glanced over at my brother,he was still asleep.

I smiled softly and fell into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep. Before though I muttered

"Góða nótt, stóri bróðir"

**Translations:**

**Er du ok, Norge? **

**Are you ok?**

**ja, jeg har det bra **

**Yes,I'm fine**

***Nathan Green,the first name is from my cousin's ex-best friend,i feel like I'm basing all of these characters are based off of his friends weird...I also actually goggled 'Nathan Green' that's actually a guys real name XD**

**Anyway I hoped this chapter was good,I basically made it from scratch!**

**If I got any of the Translations wrong please tell Me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:Their is a really gory part that I somehow wrote .,if you don't like things like that then please skip it.(I'll tell you when it starts and when it's over)**

Groaning,Norway put a hand to his pounding forehead. His throat felt slightly sore. His hand was suddenly pushed away by a more smaller and colder hand that he recognized as Iceland's hand. He opened his right dull blue eye to see his brothers violet eye,that always seemed to calm him down. Iceland smiled(Grimaced)wearily as their body's were suddenly thrown up,at that time did Norway notice him and his brother weren't in the tent back at the camp,

"Sorry,big bump!" It sounded like Denmark.

"Hvor er vi?"Norway asked,slightly fearing the answer

"Erm. í a bíll"Iceland said innocently

Norway closed his eyes,feeling his headache worsen.

"Ertu viss um að þú ert í lagi?"Iceland asked for what seemed like the one-thousandth time in less than a week.

Norway stared at his younger and more worried brother,nodding softly,barely noticeable. Iceland sighed stroking Norway's slightly dirty and greasy hair.

"Denmark where are we going?"Iceland asked the blonde Danish man,

"erm..well...i don't really know"said Danish man,stuttered and turned a slight pink.

"Du idiot! So we're just aimlessly driving around in the middle if no where!"Norway shouted at Denmark.

"Hey it's not Den's fault"Hayden came to Denmark's defense.

Yelling at Norway eyes narrowed.

"If you two hadn't of come here,none if this would have happened!"Hayden yelled at the two.

"If we hadn't have been there to save your beklager ræva then you would be _dead _right now!"Norway retaliated.

"Atleast I actually _have_ a_ living_ mother!"Hayden replied smugly,

Norway put his head down,horrible bloody images ran through his head,

"Stop the car"He said,higher than a normal talking voice but softer than a yelling voice.

"B..Bu-"

".CAR"Norway yelled. He began kicking the door. He struggled to get out,he couldn't tell reality from the past.

Denmark stopped the car,Norway continued to kick the door finally breaking the window and litterly jumped through the broken glass,cutting his hands and ripping his clothes in the process.

Iceland watched his overly-sensitive brother. Hr glared at Hayden who just sat their innocently,whistling like nothing had happened. Iceland jumped out just like his brother,avoiding the sharp glass and the crimson blood that him and Norway feared greatly.

Iceland began the hard task of finding his emotional brother,fearing the worst of anything that could happen in a dark and lush forest.

_**Back in the car**_

Denmark glared softly at the Californian boy

"Hayden...that wasn't nice ya know..."Hayden scoffed

"They didn't to be with us,they keep insulting you!Why don't you just kill the-"

A loud smack echoed through the small space of the car. Hayden's eyes widened as his hand found it's way to his bright red cheek.

Denmark grasped the boys collar,and pulled him close to his face.

"Listen and Listen good"Denmark hissed at Hayden,

".."

He shook the boy after every word roughly,his eyes held a dark look that scared Hayden severely,tears budded out of the corners of his eyes. He even started shaking,he nodded fearing what an angry Denmark _could_ do_._

Denmark gave an evil and psychotic smile and let his collar go.

_**With Norway and Iceland**_

It took several minutes to find his brother,it worried him. Until he saw his brother's shivering form near an old and dead tree,rocking back and forth. His eyes widened and ran towards his older brother.

"N...Norge?"He asked softly putting a hand in his brother's shivering shoulder.

Norway jumped,feeling something touching him. He looked up to see the worried eyes of his younger brother,His head shot up,his cheeks stained with tears. Iceland's eyes softened and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck,Norway in an out-of-character way hugged his brother and sobbed into his chest. Memories flashed through his head,

_*The small child coughed,instead of going to school he stayed home with a fever. His door opened to reveal his beautiful mother,a woman with long flowing silvery-white hair and kind blue eyes. A golden clip held her bangs from the left side of her hair,The right side of her bangs framed her soft face. In her soft and small hands was a small cup of what the child guessed as Tea. The woman smiled her soft smile at her child,that reminded her so much of her horrible husband. The boy constantly asked his mother if she wanted him to dye his hair,the woman always replied no. The woman sat by the sick child,setting the cup on the small bed-side table,_

"_Min stakkars lille heller ikke"She said soflty,cupping his face and kissing his little forehead._

"_Momma..."He said softly,his throat felt scratchy_

"_Ja,min lille Norge?"She asked equally soft_

"_Mor...vil du behage sing?he replied his eyes where closed but he was still awake,_

_His mother smiled._

"_Sikker"She opened her mouth and began to sing,_

_*"Bæ bæ lille lam  
Har du noe ull?  
Ja ja kjære barn,  
jeg har kroppen full.  
Søndagsklær til far,  
og søndagsklær til mor,  
og to par strømper til bitte lille bror"She ended softly_

_The small boy,had fallen asleep. His mother's singing echoed through his head._

The memory switched to another one,one filled with horror,

(Starts)

_The two tied up children watched in horror as their father hit their mother several times,_

"_Vennligst Stopp!"The woman cried,a loud crack echoed through the room,_

"_Ekki tala við mig á þeim léleg fsökun um tungumál! "He screamed at her,hitting her with a metal bar that he,in his rage had litterly ripped off the wall. The woman screamed,as blood dripped out of her now cracked skull. Tears mixed with her blood._

"_Barn!Vennligst ikke ser!"The woman screamed,as blood oozed out of the multiple cuts on her damaged,body and head._

_The man continued to hit her,he hit her even harder when he saw the two children crying. His smile turned evil as he cut the woman's stomach open,twisting the knife,watching in fascination as blood dripped out of her cut innersoles._

"_vinsamlegast ... hætta ... þessu ... þú .. þú .. notaði ... að .. vera .. svo ... a.. ágætur maður"The woman whispered in Icelandic,coughing as blood dribbled down the side of her mouth. Her breathing came shallow as the man began plunging the knife into her guts,missing her heart on purpose. Growing bored with just cutting her randomly,he finally stabbed her in the heart,_

_**(Finished)**_

"_I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"The woman screamed with her last breath,the children hadn't learned that much English yet,so she didn't really have to worry about them understanding her. The man laughed at the woman he had vowed to love and take care of. He looked over at the two children,the one who looked like him was glaring harshly. The man smiled evilly at him. He kicked the dead woman in the stomach,thinking she could still feel even though she was indeed dead._

_Suddenly the occupants heard the sound of sirens. The blood covered man cursed and started walking towards the children,knife raised. The blonde child growled at him,trying to turn so Iceland was staring at the wall._

"_hmph...prøver å beskytte din bror og være en helt eh?"The man snarled his violet eyes narrowed into slits. The blue-eyes child glared at him through blue eyes. The mans eyes widened,_

"_Demon..."He whispered in fear,_

"_Þú ert Demon"He yelled_

"_Þú ert Demon!"He screamed,falling back_

_Suddenly a man wearing a cop uniform,burst in a gun in his hand. His brown eyes widened at the sight of a dead woman on the floor,a man screaming at a child and the child and another were tied up. He immediately called for back up and took the man into custody,mumbling over and over that the child was a Demon._

_After all of that and after sessions of Therapy the two had been put into Foster Care,separating them often but taking them back because Iceland would always call Norway in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Until one family had taken both of them in. A week later the two were told that their father would be executed. Norway immediately wanted to go._

_**During Execution**_

_Norway stood their watching his Father,who sat their in the uncomfortable black leather chair,several men were making last minute preparations. Norway watched with blank eyes as they set up the IV into the man's vein. Iceland stood next to him gripping his hand with his,being so close to someone who had tortured them for most of their life was frightening for him._

_The man continued to scream,struggling against the men who held him down. His head twisted around to see Norway and Iceland. He immediately went silent,staring before yelling,_

"_DEMONER!DE ER BEGGE DEMONER! BØR VÆRE HER IKKE MEG!"He cried over and over._

_Anyone could imagine the colors of his wrists right now,from all the struggling he'd been prepared the injections that would shut his entire body down,injected him with it and waited until his struggling ceased,Norway stared blankly as Iceland gripped his hand harder._

"_Brother...jeg..vil gå hjem"Iceland whispered to Norway,_

_Norway looked shocked,Iceland had called him...brother. Norway nodded and began walking away letting his brother's hand go,_

"_J, la oss gå få iskrem"Norway replied softly,his brother grabbed his brother's hand._

**Translations:**

**Hvor er vi?**

**Where are we?**

**Erm. í a bíll?**

**Erm. in a car? **

**Ertu viss um að þú ert í lagi?**

**Are you sure you're okay? **

**Du idiot!**

**You Idiot!**

**Min stakkars lille heller ikke**

**My poor little Nor**

**Ja, min lille Norge?**

**Yes,my little Norway?**

**Mor... vil du behage sing?**

**Mother...Will you please sing**

**Bæ bæ lille lam**

**Har du noe ull?**

**Ja ja kjære barn,**

**jeg har kroppen full.**

**Søndagsklær til far,**

**og søndagsklær til mor,**

**og to par strømper til bitte lille bror**

**Baa baa little lamb**

**Have you any wool**

**Yes, yes, dear child**

**My body's full**

**Sunday's trousers for the father**

**Sunday's trousers for the mother**

**And a pair of socks for the wee little brother.**

**Vennligst Stopp!**

**Please Stop!**

**Ekki tala við mig á þeim léleg Afrikaans um tungumál! **

**Do not talk to me in that poor excuse of a language!**

**Barn! Vennligst ikke ser! **

**Children!please do not look!**

**vinsamlegast ... hætta ... þessu ... þú .. þú .. notaði ... að .. vera .. svo ... a.. ágætur maður**

**please...stop... this...you..you..used...to..be..such...a..nice man**

**hmph... prøver å beskytte din bror og være en helt eh?**

**hmph...trying to protect your brother and be a hero eh?**

**Þú ert Demon (!)**

**You are a Demon(!)**

**DEMONER! DE ER BEGGE DEMONER!DE BØR VÆRE HER IKKE MEG!**

**DEMONS! THEY ARE BOTH DEMONS!THEY SHOULD BE HERE NOT ME!**

**Brother... jeg...vil gå hjem**

**Brother...i...want to go home**

**Ja, la oss gå få iskrem**

**yes,let's go get ice cream**

**If I've gotten anything wrong please tell me ^.^'**

**I used Google Translator and Bing **

**I hope you enjoyed this and sorry I don't really know how any of this happened .'**

_**(Random thing that happened when I went to go get something)**_

_**Mom:(on the phone)Hold on**_

_**Me:Who're ya talkin' to?**_

_**Mom:Grandma**_

_**Me:(looking out window)Is she hear?**_

_**Mom:(Wtf look)No she's on(in) the phone**_

_**Me:HOLY CRAP SHE'S IN THE PHONE?**_

_**Mom:(playing around)yeah she's in the phone**_

_**Me:How'd she get in their?Must have been England..him and his Black Magic(walks away)**_

_**Mom:(slaps her forehead)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:This was a rather hard chapter to write .**

**Neko:BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMBARSE! **

**Me:*Sniff*You don't have to yell it at me T.T*Goes in Emo corner and grows Mushrooms***

**Neko:*Slaps forehead*Just get on with it!**

**Neko:Warning-this chapter is weird and slightly fluffy. Also Ray's retarded attempt at Humor.**

I watched my Brother close his eyes as I stroked his hair .Red tear marks marred his pale skin from earlier. He looked so broken,just laying there. It mad me want to kill _Hayden_,sure he hadn't known what happened but that doesn't mean he had to bring it up!I hadn't seen what exactly what had happened to our mother,but Norway had(Reluctantly) told me what _had_ happened that awful day. He did have a front-row seat of it all. My brother managed to hide all of his feelings and Emotions behind the mask he made so long ago,that grew stronger and stronger as he lived. I'm sure nobody would ever be able to break it. I had heard the screams of our mother and _that man. _I knew my Brother had nightmares sometimes,either that or he had *restless leg syndrome. I sighed. I barely even remember our mother,besides that she had white hair like me and blue eyes like Norway.

She was Norwegian while _that man_ had been Icelandic. I stared down at the cross-clip that held one side of his hair back,it had been our mother's before Norway had gotten it. After her Funeral her side of the family had tried to claim it,saying that it was a 'Family Heirloom' but in truth they would have sold it just for the money. Until our Grandmother(Who had been at least 90 or 98) had stepped up and claimed that the clip belonged to *Aesa's Kin ,having nothing left but a Corpse and a house with no Electricity or Water.

I could see a Faint rusty-red spot on the clip,other than that it was very beautiful and well kept.

I suddenly heard rustling the near-by bush,my eyes went over every corner. I did the only thing that I could probably do,

"Norway,Wake up"

I whispered harshly,shaking him.

His eyes opened,he gave me a questioning look,

"Norway,there's something here"

"Yeah there's something here,Animals,Humans you-"

"No!I meant I think there's a zombie here!"

I whispered shakily to Norway,he gave me a blank look

"Fine Never mind"

"Hn"

Was his reply

"I guess we should be getting back,Já?"

I asked. Looking at him,he just nodded.

The rustling had long ago stopped. He used to tree to stand up. We began walking back hoping that nothing would jump out and attack us that was dead and walking.

_**Time Skip~**_

We both arrived back at the car. Denmark must have seen us too,because as soon as we where close enough to the car. He literally jumped out of it and hugged us,

"Takke Gud!I thought you two where dead!"

He hugged us tighter,Norway tighter than me. Denmark had that same smile on his face,even when Norway punched him so hard in the head that when he land on the floor it made a slight crack in the ground. I'm surprised the Idiot isn't bleeding. Denmark began saying stuff in Danish that I couldn't even Translate in my head. His smile was so carefree,like it didn't even matter that we where probably going to die in the Zombie infested world.

"Common Let's go,while you two were gone I heard someone on the Radio say something about place that has food and everything even no Zombies Infection!"

He said cheerfully,and walked to the car and slipped back into the car. Norway and I climbed into the the car as well. To see Hayden with his head against the window. I noticed his cheek was red and his face had a scowl on it. He must have still been awake. The radio beeped,a scratchy and almost unclear voice rung out. I could barely understand it,

"*_This is an Emergency report from Arakana,we offer:Food,Shelter and No Infection I repeat:Food,Shelter and No Infection._

"That's the one we heard earlier"Denmark pointed out,and then put in as an after thought

"...but we don't know where this _Arakana_ is"

Suddenly Norway pulled something out of his pocket,a very large...map?

"Norway,why do you have a map...in your pocket?"I asked confused

Norway simply just blinked

"Incase of Emergency's such as this"

"...really a map?"

"We've already gone over this Island"

Turned his head over to the map and began talking to himself in Norwegian,most likely to his 'Friends' that he claimed was their but wasn't. That was another problem that Norway had,imagining things like Fairies,Elves and any other mythical creatures that you could think about. Norway hadn't had any friends when we moved to America. However he had met a boy named Arthur Kirkland,who like Norway could see them. The kids at school called them 'crazy' and 'delusional' one of the teachers had actually tried to put them in the Metal Hospital at some point,but after many attempts had given up.

"You're prepared for everything aren't ya',Norge?Denmark said smiling in the rear view mirror.

Norway hmph'ed and began looking over the map

"Ok...where alittle near *San Antonio and Arakana is mostly likely in the Gulf of Mexico or somewhere near their..."Norway trailed off,putting his chin on his hand.

Suddenly a pack of dogs appeared out of no where,they where ugly and had skin peeling off of their face's and body. Chunks of flesh ripped out left craters the size of my hand,saliva dripped from their mouths signaling that that they were probably hungry. Their eyes a horrible mix of red and yellow. They snarled at us. They looked like Doberman's. The largest one of the pack began walking towards us,like an animal stalking it's prey. Until it jumped towards us but hit the outside of the car. Blood blocked the view of the 'dogs'.Hayden screamed,having been awoken by the powerful hit.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

He yelled covering his head,

"Being attacked,come back later"

I replied bluntly,Hayden glared

"Now children,calm down."

Norway mumbled

"Oi,Denmark think you can go ahead and drive?"

Norway said again,but to Denmark,who looked at him

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah,that would be smart,sense none of us want to _die_"

Denmark gave a smile

"Ok well hold on!"

He said cheerfully,stomping on the gas and the car took off,we flung forward.,The dogs looked momentarily shocked before taking off after us. The dogs after a while gave up.

Hayden sighed and dropped against the seat. Bouncing on it and stretching.

"So where're we going?"

He asked looking at No one.

"*****To Arakana!"

_**Another Time skip**_

Several hours later,Denmark finally pulled over and got out,

"I'm gonna scout ahead"

He said and began walking in another way.

"So where are we gonna sleep?"

Hayden asked ,rubbing his eye,letting out a yawn. Norway began looking around,

"Did you guys pack Sleeping bags and such?"

Hayden nodded and began searching through the multiple bags. Finally pulling out a sleeping bag.

"Here"

Hayden said holding the sleeping bag towards Norway,who softly pushed it back to Hayden

Hayden looked at him,with wide eyes.

"B..but why?I've been so rude to you,yet...you're so nice to me. Why?"

Norway just turned and shrugged his shoulders,

"Because where probably the only people alive,so might as well make friends"

Norway replied staring at the sky.

"Hayden..."

Norway said looking at said boy who looked at him suspiciously

"Yes?"

'What happened to your cheek?"

Reaching towards his red cheek. Hayden's eyes widened and pulled away from my brother

"Nothing! It's nothing"

He said putting his hand over the red mark,wincing. slightly

"Just let me see it"

He reached out again,taking Hayden's face carefully in his hands and began looking over Hayden's large cheek with a critical eye. Hayden's blushed slightly.

"It doesn't look too bad,just swollen"

Norway mumbled,

"It's hard to treat these,so I just suggest not laying on it or touching it"

Hayden nodded,his face a light pink. He let out a jaw-breaking yawn which he quickly covered with his hand.

"You're tired,go to sleep"

Norway said blankly,staring at the sky. Hayden nodded and layed out the Sleeping-bag. He climbed in to it and layed down ,falling asleep.

"Norway,why're you being so nice to him?"

I whispered to him,

He looked at me with blank eyes,

"Because he knows what it's like"

I stared at him as he walked away from.

Several questions ran through my head.

_What did he mean?_

_Why's he being so nice_

_and_

_Why the hell is there a Panda bear around here?_

_Wait..Panda Bear?_

**Translation(s)~**

**Takke Gud! **

**Thank God!**

**Já?**

**Yes?**

***Restless Leg Syndrom-A Disorder in which there in an urge or need to moves ones legs to stop unpleasant sensations.**

**My cousin has it(Or so he says)**

***Aesa-i couldn't think of a good name ^.^ plus I kinda like that name :D**

***I ran out of ideas so I kinda copied it from Resident evil;Afterlife**

*I**'m making them go to the Gulf of Mexico,dunno why just am besides I'm unfamiliar with other places so I'm making them be in Texas -.- Plus that where my family goes on Vacation(Some Summer's when we feel like going somewhere)**

***Don't know how hard I was laughing at this part,reminded me of 'One Piece'**

**Haha Panda Bear,Can you guess who?**

**Oh and I forgot to mention their ages(This'll help me later on) .**

**Norway-19**

**Iceland-17**

**Denmark-22  
Hayden-21**

**Young!Norway-7**

**Young!Iceland-5**

**Fluffy moment between Hayden and Norway~**


	13. Chapter 13

_Beep beep_

"_Incoming Transmission"_

"_Have you retrieved the sample?"_

"_No,Not yet"_

"_I want that sample"_

"_I'm working on it"_

"_You better,Dansko"_

"_Keg Vil"_

"_End Transmission"_

Denmark stared at the small devise in his hands,

"I wish I had never met her"

He thought,*Alenka a woman with shoulder length Brown hair and menacing Hazel eyes that would scare even Ivan. Born in Slovenia and moved here when she was 16,she is now 28 and very scary. She was power Hungry. Wanting the Virus for herself to sell on the black market to earn money.

Denmark shook his head,and began walking back to camp. In truth he had no idea _where_ the Virus was being held. He sighed and quickly put on his smiling facade. He arrived back to see, Hayden asleep,with Iceland and Norway staring at something.

Hello guys!"

Hayden rolled over,mumbling in his sleep.

"Shush"

Norway put a finger to his lips,glaring at the Danish man.

Denmark stared at the small black and white that was cuddled in Iceland's lap,said person was staring at it in Fascination. Iceland continued stroking the wild animal,its soft fur and beautiful. It seemed completely tamed,like it had an owner or it had been in a zoo before all of this happened.

It was only a mere baby,it must have been alone. Since there wasn't a parent around.

Iceland continued to run his pale hand over the animals fur. Norway watched with a small and soft eyes. Iceland sudden;y stopped stroking the animal,

"Island what's wrong?

Iceland pointed to a small symbol,burned into the animals fur

'熊猫'

"What's does it mean?"

Norway mumbled

"Maybe Hayden knows?"

Norway and Iceland gave Denmark a confused look

"He's*bilingual..."

He trailed off,scratching the back of his head with an unsure smile

"You don't sound sure of yourself ,Denmark"

Norway mumbled,

"Because I don't know what languages he knows"

Iceland walked over to the sleeping Californian,nudging the boy with his foot

"Wake up"

He said jabbing Hayden in the side,which made him turn around.

"Hayden I have some*Strawberry Ice cream~"

immediately Hayden shot up

"STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM WHERE?"

He shouted,

"We'll get you some in a minute,can you Translate this?"

Hayden rubbed his eyes and looked at the Complicated Symbols

"It looks like Mandarin..."

Iceland and Norway gave him a blank look,while Denmark gave him a confused look,

"It's Standard Chinese"

"So what does it mean?"

Denmark questioned

"It means 'Panda' kind of a fitting name"

He laughed at his own Joke.

"...They burned 'Panda' onto a Panda...how cruel"

Iceland whispered,running a hand over the Symbols on the poor animal.

"Can we keep it?"

Iceland questioned us,

"It's far too weak to survive on it's own,look how it just walked up to use and it's never seen use or anything..."

Iceland used his famous guilt-trip move,

"Okay!""Fine"

Denmark and Norway replied at the same time

Iceland nodded his thanks.

**Translation(s)**

**Dansko(Slovenian)**

**Denmark**

**Keg Vil**

**I Will**

**熊猫****(Chinese)**

**Panda**

***Bilingual-Using or able to use two languages, especially with equal or nearly equal fluency.**

***Strawberry Ice Cream-My step-dad has to eat them(He's Diabetic). They're really really good ^3^**

**I use Google Translator,so if I got anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it**

**I know it's short . sorries but I have to help my parents with mowing the lawn and I'm trying to learn how to play the Piano and I have a Project due the 19th **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wrote this when I was mad .**

**A day later **

They looked at the large ship out in the salty waters of the Gulf of Mexico. The crisp white ship had big bold letters in red 'Arakana' on the side that was facing the four(And Panda)

"Woooooow!"Hayden exclaimed in astonishment,his brown eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

"I wonder if they have Strawberry Ice cream..."Hayden trailed off. He looked over at the other occupants.

Iceland was stroking the Panda ,Norway was watching his brother with a small almost visible smile. And Denmark was watching said Norwegian,Hayden did _not_ like that. He batted at Denmark to get his attention.

"Ne,Denny what do you think?"Hayden said and grabbed Denmark's forearm with his thin arms. Denmark completely ignored him,watching Norway. Haydn noticed the emotions flash through Norway's eyes:Fondness and Love. Iceland however returned the look towards the Panda.

A loud and sudden _Thunk _echoed through the tiny car. Noway pushed Iceland way from the window,just as an ugly gray hand shattered the Window. The hand Grabbed Norway's blonde hair,pulling him towards the Window,he let out a yell as memories went through his head.

"_Aughh!"As his hair ripped out of his head _

"_Vinsamlegast láttu hann fara!"A woman shouted_

"_Haltu kjafti kona" a loud Smack rang out_

"Noregur!"Iceland yelled,trying to pull his brother away from the monsters grasp. One hand supporting the Panda bear against his chest,the other pulling his brother.

"La gå, Island"Norway said,a sad smile on his thin lips,

"W-hvað ... NEI!"Iceland yelled back,pulling more furiously,Denmark had even joined in. The only one not helping was Hayden.

"Brother ... det er ubrukelig, bare la gå"Norway released the grip on Iceland's hand ,Noway was ripped through the shattered Window. His clothes ripped as it happened. Blood,stained the small pieces of glass left in the Window frame. Denmark ripped open the Drivers door. A gun positioned in his hands,and ran towards were the Monsters had dragged Norway. Hayden immediately jumped out of the car,

"Wait!Denmark I'm coming with you!"He shouted after the Danish man.

Iceland sat,looking at the Window that his brother had been pulled through.

"_Hvers vegna guð, hvers vegna?_"He questioned himself in his head.,burying his face in the fur of the Panda,smelling what he guessed as Bamboo. His shoulders shook as small and broken sobs ripped through Iceland's throat. The Panda nuzzled his head,trying to Comfort him. He rocked back and forth,his breath ragged and coming out in sharp pants. The only thoughts that ran through his head were,

"_Þóknast Guði, Láttu hann vera öruggur"_His hand clasped together,like he was praying.

**I never give 'em a break,do I?**

**Anyway I wrote the Second to last chapter at school,it's weird how I have it planned out =3=**

**Translations~**

**Vinsamlegast láttu hann fara!**

**Please let him go!**

**Haltu kjafti kona**

**Shut up woman**

**Noregur**

**Norway**

**La gå, Island**

**Let go,Iceland**

**W-hvað ... NEI!**

**W-what … NO!**

**Brother ... det er ubrukelig, bare la gå**

**Brother … It is useless,jut let go**

**Hvers vegna guð, hvers vegna?**

**Why god why?**

**Þóknast Guði, Láttu hann vera öruggur**

**Please God, let him be safe**

**As usual if I got anything wrong please yell me!**

**Short chapter is short D:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:Severely short,Lovino's beautiful and colorful mouth and as usual, _attempted_ humor.**

I watched with dazed eyes as colors slowly went by. Darker and lighter shades of Greens,Browns and other colors that through my current thick daze,couldn't name.

I felt the blood ooze out of the many cuts that littered my body. The grasp on my shirt collar was loose but as seeing my current condition I probably couldn't fight back.

Suddenly a rustling sound came from the left of me A shot rang out,blood shot out from above me.

The grasp on my collar still resided,

"Son of a Cagna!"An Italian Accented laced voice yelled out angrily.

"Calm down"A German one said back

Two men walked out of the bush on my left. The shorter one had Short dark brown hair,hazel eyes,Tan skin and a curl on the right side of his head. The other had Blonde slicked back Blonde hair,blue eyes and broad shoulders. He was obviously German.

"Oh,he's awake..."The German man trailed off. The Italian looked at him ans sneered.

"I can't believe she actually likes_him_"The Italian spat.

The German sighed,looking annoyed

"Vaffanculo!"The Italian yelled,his face the color of a Tomato.

"Nein Danke"The German replied,his face a light shade of pink. The Italian opened his mouth to shout more,

"I hate to interrupt,but who are you two?"I rubbed my head,my voice quite

The Italian stepped up,

"I'm Lovino Vargas,and that Kraute face is Lurdvig"He explained pointing to himself then to the German,

"It's Ludwig Beilchmidt"He looked ready to hit Lovino,who rolled his eyes.

"You're Norway,right?"Ludwig asked curious.

I nodded,Lovino smirked and then everything went black.

**Sorry it's so short,I think I'm sick T.T. My legs,throat and my head hurt. I have a cough that won't go away and and I keep sneezing and I have a Puncture wound on my arm that hurts. My mum says It has a Fever around it. And I was restless(My parents said so) last night so I'm tired today D: my life sucks this week. Good thing I get out on the 7th of June =D= again I'm sorry **


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:Cursing,rude remarks,'suggestive' parts(My friend said that)Jelouse/Angry!Denmark and _Attempted_ Humor**

I couldn't believe it,Lovino and Ludwig had knocked out Norway. Probably to take him to Alenka. I glared at a tree,hoping the damn thing would combuste into flames. I walked out of the bush,blood surrounded the damn monster. I kicked it,hoping the damn thing could feel it in the afterlife. It rolled over in an unusual position,had it been alive it probably would have been Flailing it's arms. The bushes started rustling,and out popped the one person that I honestly _didn't _want to see,Hayden.

"DENMARK!"He yelled Happily,like he knew what happened.

"_Shut up_"I hissed sharply,stupid ass 'll get us killed one of these Fricken days.

He gave me a startled look like I had just told him I wanted to die.

"W-wha-"That same smile on his stupid face pissed me off.

""Let me sound it out _Slowly_ for you, _SHUT UP_"I broke the words down,as if talking to a three year old.

"D-Denmark?What's wrong,are you feeling well?"He asked as if there was something wrong with me!

"I'm fine,go away"I turned on my heel,kicking up dirt.

"I-i'll go with you!"He started to run out of the bush but immediately stopped when I pointed my Glock at him. He stared at me with wide eyes

"Go back to to the car,with that _kid!_"I yelled at him,Something that I never knew that I could do. From my anger though,i could.

"w-why?"He asked in that same annoying voice that grated my very last nerve

"Because you're pissing me off just like I_celand_"I spat that name out like Venom. I hated that kid,he took all of Norway's attention

"Hmph Attention Whore"I said,Hayden gave me a dirty look. Guess I said it out loud,well he's one too.

He walked away,glancing backwards every so often,when I didn't see him anymore I began walking to where I'd seen Norway get dragged off to.

If luck was on my side today,maybe I'd get to save Norway, fall in love like those cheesy love stories,marry him and have millions and millions of kids...

_**Later(Crappy time skip STFU!)**_

I sighed out of breathe. After going through deep dark forests,falling in trap holes("Dammit I'm the one who put those there,i should remember!")getting chased by a pack of Zombie dogs and Zombies and then almost getting killed by Dynamite("How did Zombies not set those off?") I finally arrived at base. I looked at the large steel door,a medium-sized looking Indention showed on the door,looked like I need a key thing.

_**.Life**_

_**Even more later**_

I panted,the stupid key in my left hand and my gun in my Left. I put the wing in the Indention. Watching as the door clicked and clanked,it zoom'ed up showing the contents inside. There was _My __Norway_. He was being held in the air by,what I believe was vines. I ran towards him,unfortunately my 'planes' were thwarted by something catching my foot.

"Tisk,tisk,tisk" Alenka appeared,her Hazel eyes dark and anger filled.

"Tako naiven,Dansko~"She coo'ed a twisted smirk on her,pale yet Beautiful face.

"Why'd you take him,Alenka?"I questioned,raising my gun towards her.

"_Why'd you take him,Alenka?_"She copied in an Innocent voice that should only belong to a four year old.

"How are we going to settle this...Spore?"She put a red Finger-nail to her lips thoughtfully. A smirk still shone through on her face.

"Fight for him!"Yelled a German laced voice.

"Ah?Popoln~Ja?"

I simply nodded. Pulling my Axe from the strap around my back. She pulled out a small black handled dagger,the handle had several odd designs carved into it. She smiled Innocently. We both got into a fighting stance.

Crimson dribbled from her back,as a ripping sound broke through the silence, black blood covered wings broke from her back.

*"Know let's get started?"Her Innocent smile still present,but more pain filled

"Yeah"I nodded.

**Tako Naiven,Dansko~**

**So naive Denmark~**

**Spore?**

**Dispute?**

**Ah?Popoln~Ja?**

**Ah?perfect~yes?**

***I laughed so hard when i wrote that part**

***I made my Friend laugh because of this,he thinks of this as 'Suggestive' That damn Pervert**

**This wasn't that Vulgar on Paper,curse my inability to type exactly what I write . **

**If I got anything wrong please tell me**

**So...tired...**

**12:35am Dammit**

**I think my Fever's kickin' in**


	17. Chapter 17

**Because I feel little better than yesterday,I'm quickly typing this up from paper *coughs up guts***

**ugghhhh...**

**Warning:_Angry!Denmark,Blood and fail!fight scene_**

Denmark stood face to face with the Slovenian woman,her eyes were yellow with a red Pupil.

"So Dansko,ready to fight?"She asked,looking over at Norway,who looked like he'd been through a blender and back. The Vines tightened around the Norwegians body.

"Let him go and I'll fight!"His eyes focused on Norway's pain filled face.

"Hmph,i don't think I will,since you care so much of him"She explained. Denmark glared,muttering swear words in Danish.

"Now,now Dansko. It's not nice to say such rude things to the only person who's keeping _your Precious Nor _alive!~"She smirked,her eyes raking over Norway's body,she flew over.

"My,my look at his face"She cupped his cheeks"The face of a girl,yet the body of a man"She rubbed her thumbs over his cheek-bones. Her eyes wandered over his body,stopping at his chest. Her left hand went back to his chin and kissed his right cheek,leaving a black lip-stick mark on his pale skin.

Denmark growled

"You Kælling!"Denmark yelled"Let him go!"He ran towards Alenka,swinging his Axe.

Alenka flew out of the way,cutting the Vine that held Norway's left arm,it grew back rapidly.

"You should have know Dansko,my life fuels those plants~Still but a child~"She cackled,her arms out as if asking for a hug. She flew into the air,her wings beat against the almost non-existent wind.

She threw her Dagger at Denmark,he quickly dogged it not seeing the glint of light on the thin and barely visible wire tied to the hilt of the Dagger. Alenka smirked and pulled her arm back. The Dagger came back,slicing open Denmark's shoulder.

"I-it was just a cut"He yelled through gritted teeth from the pain.

"It's not just a cut~ that blade was _drenched _in poison~"She giggled,and gestured towards her neck. There was a small leather pouch tightly closed with a small string.

"This is the only Antidote in the world,oh and you have an Hour to live~!"She giggled innocently,something that didn't belong to a twenty eight year old woman but a three year old child.

He screamed furiously in Danish,running at Alenka swinging his Axe wildly.

_**Later**_

A bloody laid under a Bruised yet very happy Alenka,his Battle Axe stopped Alenka's long claws from piercing through his chest. Alenka laughed

"Your feeble Attempts at beating me are very useless"She dove for his head and he quickly moved. Alenka's claw was then stuck in the ground giving him a good shot of stabbing her through the Stomach. He took the chance. Blood poured out,staining the Denmark and herself. The woman's eyes widened and moved to the wound. Her eyes softened and she smiled,a small barely visible smile.

"Hvala malo Den"She whispered,her smile spread on her beautiful face. Her wings turned fully black and blew up,turning into black suffocating smoke. Her eyes closed and her head fell to Denmark's shoulder. Denmark laid there,his eyes blank with a smear of blood on his left cheek.

She softly pushed her limp body off of his,he sat up. He looked at the Antidote around her neck and made a quick grab for it.

"STOP-ARU"A Chinese accented voice rang out,a Man? Girl? Or something appeared. The person had black-ish brown hair pulled over their shoulder.

"Why?it's the only Antidote...right?"Denmark questioned,

The person shook their head"What she hit you with _was_ the Antidote,the _real _poison is around her neck-Aru. She wanted to trick you-Aru"The person said putting their right hand in their left hand sleeve. Chocolate eyes held a wise tone to them. The person looked very young around eighteen to twenty.

"We're free!"A voice shouted out a small voice laced with a British accent

A sigh"Yes Peter,we're free"An older accented voice rang out.

More people appeared. A man with pure white hair,pure red eyes another man with short blonde hair,acid green eyes and huge eyebrows beside him was a small child about 12 with almost the same features except blue eyes instead of green.

Denmark was given nods of Appreciation,and was al most hugged by the youngest of the Group.

Denmark's body stiffened and his breath caught in his chest,black surrounded his vision. Then everything turned black,the last thing that went through his mind was,

"_Why did I trust them...?_"

***Stretches out in chair***

**Ah~I'm bored now =3= I'll probably start on Chapter 18 later tonight,oh and today's my last day of a three day weekend(Sat-Mon)I'm hungry...**

**Bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah~ few more chapters and this'll be** _**DONE! **_**And I have decided,there will be a**_**... Lemon **_**o/o**

**Warning:**_**Attempted H**_**umor**

Denmark's eyes rolled into the back of his head,and fell to the ground. His face peaceful. He was asleep. The Chinese man walked towards him,putting his hand on Denmark's chest,

He nodded when he felt the Familiar Vibrations of the Heart. He looked towards the Norwegian,the vines that twisted around his body were slowly dieing.

"H-ha uccisa!" Lovino squeaked out.

"Ja, er hat" Ludwig nodded,his eyes stayed on Alenka's bloody face.

"We are free-Aru" The Chinese male replied,wrapping Denmark's arm around his neck."Someone please get Norway-Aru" He said,almost falling over due to weight of Denmark. They all heard quite mumbling,Norway was starting to wake up. His eyes opened,clouded blue eyes stared at a man with short blond hair,menacing blue eyes and rectangle glasses. The man helped Norway get out of the grip of the slowly dieing vines.

"Takk"The Norwegian whispered,looking at the others who where in the ugly damp place.

"Du är välkommen"He replied in what sounded like to Norway,Swedish.

Then he noticed his old friend,Arthur Kirkland. His eyebrows huge as ever. He stumbled and looked at Denmark,his head down and his gravity-defying hair sticking in even more odd angles than it had been. Norway blushed for some reason

"_Hva i helvete?_"He thought to himself,his head facing towards the floor.

Denmark had saved him,true but that didn't mean anything,right? But couldn't figure this out in his head; infatuation or love? He couldn't figure it out no matter how many times he thought it over.

"Excuse me-Aru,are you okay?-Aru"The Chinese asked concerned,staring at Norway."Ah,you are bleeding -Aru" Truth be told,he really was. Blood dripped from the half scabbed cuts that littered his body. Mostly his back. and arms. You couldn't even call what he was wearing clothes anymore,more like ripped and tattered rags.

"Yes, I'm fine,a little light-headed..."He trailed off,now that he thought about it,his vision was fading slightly and somethings that were just sitting(Or laying)there were spinning.

" Kesesesese~ 'least you aren't as bad as that Hündin over there"A German laced voice said as the Albino looking man walked over to Norway and slapped him on the back. Hitting a very sensitive cut,that made him wince and _almost_ fall over. Unfortunately Ludwig noticed this and being the good person(?) Grabbed his ear and dragged him away(Probably to Lecture him).

"oh an' I'm Gilbert!" The red-eyed man yelled waving as Ludwig pulled him away."Owww~"_Gilbert_ wined as he was being dragged away by Ludwig.

"er...do not worry about them-Aru,He can handle himself-Aru"The Chinese replied

Norway simply stared,"I' m more worried about Ludwig then Gilbert"

The Chinese stared at him"Why Ludwig?-Aru"

"Because Gilbert looks like a *_Rapist_"Norway replied,his blank eyes on the Chinese's face.

"Oh,i almost forgot-Aru I'm Wang Yao or just Yao-Aru"Yao replied,finally giving up and putting Denmark down,leaning him against a wall close to them. Hey ya' never know when you need to pick up a heavy Danish guy and run.

Yao put the palms of his hands and pushed against the middle of his back and popped it. He let out a content sigh

"为什么这么重？愚蠢的丹麦 -阿鲁" He huffed out,popping his fingers.

"You are aware that gives you Arthritis..."Norway said,blankly

"Aiyahh~"Yao whined,scratching his head"You sound like my Siblings! 我希望我的兄弟姐妹们都还活着-阿鲁"

Norway just stared,not understanding a single thing he said.

Suddenly his head shot up,

"Oh my God,Iceland!" He shot up

"Who?-Aru"Yao asked,confused

"My little Brother"Norway whispered softly,staring at the ground"I have to go check on him"

He said and ran out of the Base.

"W-wait-Aru!"Yao reached out his hand to try and stop the Norwegian,he sighed"Aiyah~!Arthur go after him"Yao waved his hand towards the Entrance.

"Oh Bloody Hell" Arthur began walking towards where Norway had ran off to,spouting random British words and such. Honestly being around the English boy didn't really help anything!

**Translations :**

**Chinese-"Why so heavy? Stupid Denmark – Aru"**

**Chinese- "****I hope my brothers and sisters are still alive - Aru"**

***My friend always calls him that poor Gilly~**

**I was hoping to Finish this before Summer! Guess not eh? Anyway the 6th is my last day~:D**

**I get home tomorrow at around 12:30 pm**

**Yay~then there's no more school for...erm I dunno a few months .**

**Dun worry the Lemon ish Commin'**

**I hope this is good :/**

**Have a nice day~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning:AttemptedHumor(Is this getting Annoying?) and Writing in the Morning(5:48 AM)**

Iceland sat staring at the Window,his cheeks red and tear-streaked

"_When will this nightmare end?"_He thought. Panda was snuggled in his lap,cuddling his thin Stomach. Iceland,in a moment of Insanity couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything to eat or drink.

"_M-my throat feels itchy and dry...i wonder if there's any water_" His dehydrated mind made him feel sick and Annoyed. He began scratching at his arm,disturbing Panda's resting time. It made a small noise of Annoyance.

"Sorry Panda"He whispered softly,patting the small Animal on the head. Panda stared at him with small black beady eyes. Iceland even saw his reflection in the Animal's eyes,his dull violet eyes,dirty silvery-white hair and the dirt and grim that appeared after a few days without Bathing. In all his Appearance was horrible and ugly.

"_**Get out!**_" Rang out a voice,Iceland immediately recognized as Hayden. Iceland looked towards the Brunette,Hayden's eyes showed hatred and loathing.

"Hay-"Iceland was rudely cut off

"Don't say my name trash!"Hayden snarled at him,his eyes narrowed and his lip pulled back in disgust. His clothes were in a somewhat good appearance. His hair frazzled and stringy,his brown eyes filled with hate.

The only thing though that really bothered Iceland was that the little Bastard called him 'Trash', 'Trash!'

Iceland's eye twitched,

"Please refrain from calling me that,_Hayden_" Iceland replied sharply,spitting the name out as if had just taken a drink from a cup of hot scalding Tea.

Hayden growled at Iceland,

"Don't ever say my name,trash"Hayden replied with disgust toward The Icelander."I'm glad I turned your _Brother_ into that crazy lady"He smirked towards the Violet eyed boy.

"_What _'crazy Lady'"Iceland demanded towards the Californian man,his eyes narrowed.

"It sounds like it says,i 'gave' your Brother to Denmark's boss"He replied simply,pulling out a gun"And know since even you're in my way,time for you to die~"He said sounding like a three year-old. A sadistic smile on his face,his finger pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

_Thump_

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH CHAPTER!**

**Know I get to go swimming! =3=**

**'Till next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning:British Curses and Attempted Humor,(Filler Chapter? Not sure .)**

**Thank you's:I think a lot of people who have Favorited,Reviewed and such ^3^**

**I'm very happy and I don't feel sad anymore(I was .)know that I'm home I can write more :D**

**But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice~**

**so here ya go~**

Arthur panted as he ran,his chest and lungs hurt as well as his legs.

"B-bloody hell!"He yelled. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and neck.

He slowed to a stop,hands on his knees

"I always did forget that Norway was the Athletic one"He mummered. Arthur could still remember how fast Norway ran during gym and how slow he was.

_The large statured Coach blew the whistle and everyone took off. The English boy struggled to keep up with everyone else,unfortunately,going slower than than a turtle while Norway was near the start of the large group of people. Finishing third._

"_Hurry up Brit!"_

"_Run eyebrows!"_

"_If you don't pass this finish line in five seconds fairy boy,I'll beat you" Two voices yelled out as well as other incoherent words from boys who wanted him to hurry up before the bell rang._

_Beeeeeeeep_

_Groans of his fellow classmates filled in the silence after the sharp ring of the loud bell. While Arthur continued to run others got ready to leave to go to their next class. Tears welding up in his eyes,as kids started filling in for that class period as well as the ones still their._

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

"_Everyone,Dismissed,I'll email your teachers as to why you're late"_

"_Kirkland,my office now"The coach yells an order to the English student,who stumbled and fell. Laughter echoed through the Gym,fingers pointed to him as the laughter increased. The boy quickly got up and ran into the office,the door held open by his coach._

"_Kirkland,you can't keep doing this. *Miss,Burleson isn't happy about you always being late."Coach had said,writing a pass for him. After finishing,coach ripped it off of the little yellow tablet._

"_Your grades are slipping and you're making others late for class" The coach scolded,*her fingers laced together and put her chin on his hands._

"_I-i'm sorry"Arthur whispered,staring at the pass_

_*Class Pass_

_Name:Kirkland,Arthur_

_Grade:7_

_From:Coach Turk,Gym_

_To:Miss,Burleson,English_

_Reason:Couldn't run_

_The reason made him feel stupid and useless._

_Kirkland...i know it's hard for you right know,but...you can't let it affect your School Assignments"Coach Turk whispered,her eyes looking towards the window. She saw the shadows of students trying to listen on in to the conversation._

_Arthur shook his head,she didn't understand. _

_No one did._

_He would never say that aloud_

_He simply nodded_

"_I understand,may I go to class?"Arthur asked softly,his green eyes towards the ground. Coach Turk sighed softly and nodded. Arthur turned away and began walking to class,worried brown eyes stared after him._

Arthur shook his head,that time was never fun. Especially for him.

At the time his mother had found out his father had been cheating on her with her best friend,he left her nothing but five hungry mouths to feed,including herself with a newborn.

*Scott,His Scottish brother,the eldest child of the Family

Cari,His sister from Wales. The only Female child of the Family

Aaron,his other brother from Ireland

Him,Arthur from Britain/England

Peter the youngest of everyone. He claims he's from 'Sealand'

And Finally,their wonderful mother

Elizabeth,Peter and Arthur's Biological mother.

Their Father had had three wives before Elizabeth,and possibly even more before said four. Honestly no one could tell,the records had mysteriously up and disappeared as well as he did from the face of the earth. No one ever found him.

Arthur looked around the large area. He had no idea where Norway was.

"I haven't the time for this Shite!" Arthur yelled and stomped his foot,hearing a soft

_Crunch_

He looked down,a pair of square framed glasses,he crouched down to pick them up. The glass fell from the bent lenses.

Who ever had worn these glasses were obviously very Smart,shame that Arthur hadn't meet the person before this hellish nightmare.

Arthur sighed,folding the glasses and putting them in his pocket.

He started walking towards where ever he thought he had to go,his mind wandered again

_Arthur panted as he ran,running past the unmarked finish line. Clicking the 'stop' button on the stop watch in his hands._

_*00:30:32_

_He threw it down,stomping on it. Curing it in his mind. Unfortunately it didn't break_

"_Arthur?what's wrong"A soft voice that Arthur absolutely adored stopped him from 'killing' the stupid stop watch._

"_Nothing,Fai"Arthur mumbled as the small Fae with blonde hair pulled into a bun,soft red eyes and a little white dress landed on his shoulder._

_The little creature gave him a soft look,a look of pure curiosity. This was the reason he was called Fairyboy,because of the Fairies,that only he could see._

_People thought he was crazy,Delusional and weird_

"_Arthur,your mum is worried about you. Waking up at five o' clock in the morning and then going out to run isn't normal for a thirteen year old boy"Fai said as Arthur ignored her completely. He reset the watch and began running._

_Fai stared at the green-eyed boy as he ran_

"_A-Arthur it's seven"The small creature yelled towards The English boy who stopped and began gathering his stuff up._

"_Thank you Fai,i must return home to clean up good bye"Arthur bowed,and began running home(Well trying)_

_When Arthur did get home he quickly showered and gathered his school items and began waiting for his bus. After all of that he was at school and during Gym he ran,ran as fast as he could,passing half of the class. The ones behind him and Coach Turk where shocked. Running past the Finish line,Arthur slipped to his knees,_

"_K-Kirkland!are you alright!"Coach Turk put her hands on Arthur's back,his shoulder's shaking._

_The thing that shocked everyone was that when Arthur lifted his head,he was laughing!_

"_I did it!i did it!I passed before the bell!"He said happily,never had Coach Turk seen him smile._

"_You did Kirkland"Coach Turk said patting him on the head,he struggled to get up ad when he finally did he almost fell over. Being caught by Norway who was beside him at the time_

"_You are okay,yes?"He asked keeping the boy up_

"_Y-Yes just a little Dizzy,that's all"Norway helped Arthur to a chair._

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

_The bell went off and everyone began gathering their stuff to leave,most congratulating Arthur on passing before the bell._

_Coach Turk held out a pass_

"_You to in the same class or different"She asked smiling_

_Class Pass_

_Name:Kirkland,Arthur and Norway_

_Grade:7_

_From:Coach Turk,Gym_

_To:Miss,Burleson,English_

_Reason:Ran to fast_

_The reason made Arthur feel accomplished_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Arthur smiled fondly at the memory after that he and Norway had become Friends. Later when Norway had found out that Arthur could see things,immediately Norway had become interested and they became Best Friends then The Kirkland's moved back to England.

During winter his mother had died of Hypothermia.

Arthur shook his head,he did want to remember that horrible time.

"Wait,what...was I supposed to be doing"He questioned himself

**Bang**

Arthur's eyes widened and began running to where he had heard the sound,rushing through the bushes he saw-

**Cliffhanger~**

**I know 'm evil XD**

**This took up five pages o^o**

***Just a random name I guess :/**

***His Gym teacher was somewhat like mine ^.^'**

***I'm guessing that's how a pass looks like,i never had to use one because I was never late .**

***I kinda just shortened 'Scotland and used 'Scot'**

**and I looked up popular names in Ireland Wales and England.**

***Spellchecker is stupid XD after I typed that in I clicked on spell check and it came up with '700's' and 'Humpback' Wtf !**

**God writing that flashback made me tear up,I'm such a wimp ^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning:(same as other Chapters)and Ooc!Iceland**

Iceland didn't feel anything;no pain,no burning...no _nothing_. Maybe it was a late reaction...he couldn't tell./

"*****B-bloody! You didn't have to clock the bloke on the noggin!"A thick accented voice yelled out,Iceland opened his eyes and blinked. There laid Hayden on the ground and behind him standing was my Brother.

"Jeg tror vi trenger å knytte denne fyren opp eller noe"My brother mumbled. Walking towards Iceland and stuck out his hand,

Without any warning,Iceland shot up and tackled his brother,burying his face in his neck.

"Brother ... þá skaltu ekki hafa áhyggjur mig svona aftur"Iceland mumbled over and over in his neck.

"Ikke bekymre deg, min bror. Jeg vil forsøke å være mer forsiktig, bare for du"Norway pat Iceland's back,his Norwegian mixed with Iceland's Icelandic,becoming a jumbled mess of words and soft sobs.

"Em .I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion,but I'm pretty sure Yao wanted us to come back to the base." Arthur spoke out to the two brother's who were still hugging_(more like squeezing on Iceland's part)_

"What are we going to do about Hayden?"Iceland mumbled

"Might as well bring him with us" Norway sat up,scratching his head with his right hand,while holding his brother with his left arm.

Norway slowly stood up. Supporting Iceland who appeared to fall asleep in the short time they'd been reunited. Norway smiled softly.

"Look o-!"Arthur's eye wide

_**Clunk**_

_**Thump**_

"How do you always manage to do that,Norway?"Arthur stared at Norway in disbelieve and shock.

Hayden had awoken from being unconscious and went to attack the two brothers and Norway had somehow clunked him on the head. Without even looking!.

"Years and years of practice,Arthur."Norway mumbled,wrapping Iceland's arm around his neck and _(With bat in hand)_ and began walking towards where he though the base was located.

"I'm going the right way,right?" Arthur was sent a blank look,who quickly nodded

_**Epicccc time stiiiiip to the base!**_

After killing about six Zombies with sticks and Large rocks, They finally made it to the base.

As soon as Arthur put in the code to open the doors,he was tackled again...

"Norge! Du er i live! Gode gud, du er i live! Jeg var så bekymret!"Denmark hugged Norway tightly

"What's up with you people and tackling me?"Norway mumbled,his face a light pink

"owww"Iceland sat up,his face contorted in pain.

"Island,are you okay?"Norway immediately went from Denmark to his brother. He retched out and rubbed Iceland's head

"Yes,I'm okay"Iceland nodded,looking at the ground.

"Finally you are back-Aru"Yao stared at the two brother's,his left arm in his right sleeve and vice Verse.

Norway noticed there was a few more people now

A woman with long blond hair,icey blue eyes and a blue ribbon sat perched on the top of her head.

Another woman with short blond hair warm blue eyes and a large..ahem chest.

A short Asian man with short black hair and blank chocolate colored eyes.

"We have nothing left around here-Aru,Kiku and I have siblings that are on that boat-Aru. I believe that is where you were heading before,correct-?-Aru"Yao stared at the three

Norway nodded,his brother leaned against him.

He didn't blame Iceland. Honestly who could?

"Yeah!how about we all go together?"Denmark shot up,a wide smile on his over happy face. For some reason Norway couldn't look away from it.

Denmark noticed this and winked at him. Norway's face turned little darker red and he quickly looked away,making Iceland fall over a little.

Everyone else nodded,some hopping up in down in Happiness and others smiling.

"Alright!we're getting' outta this place"The small twelve year old looking boy jumped up

"Peter!use proper English,you Git!"Arthur flicked Peter in the head. Said boy rubbed where his brother had flicked him and stuck out his tongue.

"Keep doing that and I _will _rip that out of your mouth"Arthur said menacingly towards the little boy.

"Okay you two!stop playing around,geez-Aru"Yao sighed putting his left hand on his forehead"就像台湾和韩国-阿鲁" He mumbled in what Norway believed as Chinese.

"Let's just get going,Dammit"Lovino intersected"I wanna see if my Dumb ass brother's alive or not"Anyone who looked or was close enough could see the Italian's eyes soften but grow harder again.

"Everyone grab what you need and let's go!"

A few people went deeper into the large base and returned with duffel bags,suitcases and other items,while other just prepared ammunition and weaponry. One or two people were just standing by the door.

Denmark was glaring at Hayden,who was staring at him in regret.

"Why Hayden?"Denmark asked softly

"B-because..if I hadn't tried then _he _would have taken you away from me. A-and then I would have been alone...all alone.."he trailed off,his eyes dim. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell to his knee-length shorts. He kept repeating 'all...alone'.

Denmark simply shook his head.

"What's his Phobia?"Norway asked softly,staring at the poor man,who was practically having a break down,

"If I remember right ,i believe he has *****Monophobia,but he's trying to cure it or something"Denmark sighed,answering.

"Poor kid,he only what,nineteen,twenty?"Norway stared at the man

"He actually twenty-one"Denmark smiled sadly

"He's that young"Norway looked surprised

"It happened when he was twelve"

_Hayden ran,passing homes,children and other things he hadn't really cared about. Until he retched his large house._

_The small child burst through the door,_

"_Momma,I'm home!"No response_

"_Momma?"The child closed the door and set his back-pack down._

"_Momma..."He tried again_

_No response_

_Tears welded up in his eyes as he began running through the house,_

_The Bathroom_

_His room_

_The Kitchen _

_The Living room _

_Even the Bathroom_

_Still no Momma_

_Until he neared his Parents bedroom._

_He was to never go in their except incase he was invited or he really need his parents,and this seemed like an Emergency._

_His hand reached and clutched the brass nob,and slowly turned it._

_The door opened to reveal beautiful crisp whit walls,a soft red carpet and the left side of his parents bed._

"_M-momma,a-are you in here?"_

"_H-hayden?S-sweetie is that you?"Hayden saw his beautiful mother,but her tan face was tear streaked and a large bruise made it's way around her slim neck._

_Hayden acted innocent,for his mother's sake._

"_Momma,what's wrong?Why are you crying?"Hayden asked walking into the room and crawling to his mother._

_His mother smiled wearily_

"_Where's Daddy?"Innocent,Sweet and straight to the point. His mother tensed._

"_Y-your F-father went on a B-business trip"The woman gave out a fake smile that could have fooled anyone,if not spending as long as he he spent with the woman who had birthed him._

"_Really,how long will Daddy be gone,momma?"He faked out a sad look,his mother seem to buy this act of childish innocence._

_Hmph_

_Foolish woman_

"_H-he did tell me h-how long he'd be,sweetheart"Hayden swore the bags under her eyes grew darker_

"_Oh..okay. Tell him-"Hayden slowly got of the bed"that if he **ever** hurts you again"Hayden turned towards her an evil smile broke out on his face"that I** will kill him**"and then he went out the door. Not hearing his mother's heart-wrenching sobs._

"That wasn't all of it"Denmark sighed"After all of that his mother sent him to a Mental Hospital"

"_Momma,where are we going?"Hayden sat staring out of the window_

"_O-oh to the P-park,yes the park"She mumbled the last part,not noticing the evil look she was given._

"_Mother,i am aware of where you are taking me"The twelve year old stared at his mother through the rearward mirror. His eyes blank_

"_Y-you're n-n-not m-my s-son"The woman stuttered out"His eyes aren't dark!"_

"_There is several things you do not know **Mother**"Hayden continued to watch the scenery pass by, While his mother closed her eyes tightly._

"_There's things you do not know about your own child and about yourself"Hayden continued"You should probably open your eyes,incase you **want **to kill you and your precious son"Hayden's eyes switched over to watch the woman's reaction._

"_W-What are you"Her eyes were wide_

"_I am Hayden,just a more aware side"_

_Lisa Stayed silent the rest of the way,until she stopped at a large white building.._

"_Get out"pointing to the place_

"_Hm..momma,where are we?"Hayden's soft and innocent voice questioned_

"_Hayden!"She jumped up_

"_He gained control for a short time,Lisa"The dark voice returned_

_That Hayden opened the door and stepped out,Lisa didn't even let him close the door before she took off. Never to see the bright,innocent smile of her beloved and only son._

"That how it happened"Denmark mumbled,staring at Hayden

Norway nodded

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone began moving out.

***I have no idea how that came out...**

***Monophobia is an acute fear of being alone and having to cope without a specific person, or perhaps any person, in close proximity. **

**Translations~**

**Norwegian-I think we need to tie this guy up or something**

**Icelandic-Brother...please do not worry me like that again**

**Norwegian-Do not worry, my brother. I will try to be more careful, just for you**

**Danish-Norway! You're alive! Good god, you're alive! I was so worried!(It also means the same in Norwegian)**

**Chinese-Just like Taiwan and(South)Korea-Aru**

**Not that good I know .The Lemon will possibly in the next chapter or the one after. At the time I _will_ change the rating when I get to said place. That's also were I'm gonna end this thing.**

**I wanted to get this out yesterday,but I had to go to my Grandmother's place and I went to watch anime's with my Step-dad(Bleach,Durarara and Full Metal Alchemist)and then I went to bed(1:30am)and then I woke up late(3:20pm)**

**They came out with Durarara on T.V! And it's in English XD the only bad thing though is that they beeped out some of the cussing :C and they cut half of the ending off as well.**

**However the Quality and dubbing is Awesome. I think my Step-dads Favorite character is either Simon,Shizou(Mr. Penguin) or Celty(The 'Headless Rider'. He's just made that there was like a minute of action and the rest was diolouge.**

**Yay ya'll learned more about Hayden's Character!**

**Bye~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: (Look all the all chapters)**

**Iceland**

After I was introduced to everyone we began our journey,Finally.

"Areee we their yettttt~?"Whined Gilbert the Albino man,who claimed he was from Prussia but really from the East of Germany.

Moron

"Bruder,please be quiet"Ludwig,his younger but more mature brother said to him. I like him more than Gilbert.

"But i'mmmm boooooored~" The Albino replied,though still walking managing to drape his body over his brothers.

"Please,,don't -"Ludwig was then promptly cut off by a low moan silenced everyone.

Everyone grew tense and held or pulled out their weapons.

Suddenly one after another appeared Zombies.

Soulless beings that somehow was able to survive by just eating people. I'd seen it at school,the way my classmates had screamed as they where tear-ed apart by their friends at one-point.

"_Please help me!" A boy had reached out towards me,his curly brown hair matted and covered in blood his green eyes wide with absolute fear. _

_Zombies bit into every available surface on his body._

_I shook my head and ran,his screams echoed throughout the deserted halls._

_Through all of that I could still hear the words_

"_Covarde"_

"...land..Iceland"My head shot up,my brother's eyes trained on a Zombie near us"Stay by me and watch the sides" He pointed his index and middle finger towards the two said places.

I nodded

Then,i saw him.

It was the boy I had _abandoned._

His left eyes was hanging by a simple threat of what I had guessed as muscle. His other eye dim and blank. It mad me sick to look at him.

I guess I had subconsciously grabbed onto my brother's hand because the familiar sense of his hand squeezed mine back. My grip tightened on Panda.

"Det er greit, Island Jeg er her" His voice of quieter than normal,maybe because he wasn't facing me.

I gripped his hand back.

"Merda!"Lovino had yelled out,a Zombie that I recognized as Aliza had got him from behind..

"Nulla volontà mi impedisce di ritrovamento Feliciano!" Lovino yelled,throwing the Zombified girl over his shoulder and stomping on her head. Blood spattering everywhere.

"We're so frickin' screwed!" Gilbert yelled,slicing through a Zombie with a large sword that has seemingly appeared out of no where.

Everyone else was fighting.

Yao using a Wok, The girl with big boobs was just standing there watching,The other scary lady was slicing every so often with intense speed and accuracy at the Zombies' neck. Arthur was quickly shooting down Zombies one after another who were getting too close to the little boy behind him. Standing in front of us was Denmark,being the idiot just cut wildly. Ludwig was Shooting all of them in the head.

After most of the Zombies were down for the count,everyone was still tense and ready for more. The ones who used a Melee weapon were guarding the ones who used Guns.

Yao was shaking the blood off of his Wok mumbling

"Great,now I can never use this to cook with-Aru...".He mumbled,Chinese slipped out every so often.

"So wait do the people on that safe ship now we're coming?" Arthur turned to Yao. The little boy clinging to him tightly.

"I do not think they do-Aru" Yao scratched his head,embarrassed.

"Good thing I have a radio~"Denmark announced,holding up said Item.

_**Skip~**_

After managing to contact the ship,we were tolled to wait and then they'd send out a Rescue ship.

Gilbert Stretched and began complaining.._again_.

"Shut up(-Aru)!"

_**Even more skipping**_

After an hour of waiting. We saw a small but slowly growing dot in the water coming towards the shore.

"I-is that them?" The little boy asked Arthur,looking up at him. Arthur pat his head,without looking.

"I haven't a clue,Peter..." So that's what his name was...

The dot got closer and closer until it appeared as a boat.

Two men decked out in Life Guards and hard helmets saw us and immediately began asking questions like, 'Was there any Infected?' and 'Are there anymore?'.

After getting everyone situated in the boat and giving them life jackets and Blankets to help keep us warm. They started up the boats and took off towards the only possible place of safety, The Arakana.

At the time,i hadn't realized just how lucky we where that these people had gotten their when they did,because when I looked over to the shore. I saw Dozens and Dozens of Zombies.

Just standing there,watching us.

Hayden let out a choked scream. Trying to get to Denmark.

"Aiyahh~" Yao quickly injected him with a syringe,Hayden crashed about a minute later or so.

_**Arankara**_

We then met several others then.

A creepy Russian guy names Ivan,who was the younger brother of the girl with big boobs and the older brother of the scary lady.

Two twins,One _American _and the other Canadia-wait..who?

A man who looked almost exactly like Lovino

A Spaniard who's too bright and cheery

A group of three who were very much trembling

and then two Asian boys.

A Japanese boy

The other was from Hong Kong.

I felt interested in him and I don't know why.

He is hanging around me,I thinks it's because of this Panda...

Great...i think I...like him,No .More than like him possibly... ást. Is this how Norway feels about Denmark?

Is my barrier finally breaking?

Am...i losing myself in these weird thoughts?

And why...is Denmark giving my brother an odd look. Well I can't really answer because he dragged him into a room.

I-i hear weird noises!

**Translations~**

**German-Brother (Used multiple times)**

**Portuguese-Coward**

**Norwegian-It's Okay,Iceland. I'm here**

**Italian-Shit!**

**Italian-Nothing will stop me from finding Feliciano! (Took me a few minutes to get that right .)**

**Icelandic-love**

**This would have been out sooner if not I had my back hurt, It felt like hell T^T. The Lower right side of my back,mum said it was my Kidney but the pain went away Yesterday (5) and it's been hurtin' since the 2nd**

**:/ I'm gonna be sad when this is over D: I think I made the relationship go fast ._.**

**I-i think I killed my friend's character XD**

**Poor Portugal~**

**Bye~**


	23. Almost

**Warning:Lemon 'nuff said and Dark!Denmark**

Denmark rushed into the unoccupied room,slamming the door shut and locking it. Norway struggled to get out of his grip.

Denmark didn't like that

He slammed Norway into the wall.

"Hey! What're you doin-Ow!"Denmark tightened his grip.

"What the hell are yo-mph!"Norway was violently cut off by Denmark's mouth. Norway's eyes stared into Denmark violent and greedy blue eyes.

Norway raised his arm to hit Denmark,but he quickly stopped the Norwegian by pinning both his arms above his head and his leg between the one against the wall.

"Du er _minen_" Denmark growled roughly,grabbing Norway and throwing him on the bed. He crawled on top of Norway,straddling his hips.

"Min søde lille Nor ~" He coo'ed,nuzzling Norway's cheek and then kissing him again.

Norway couldn't believe what the hell just happened,one second this crazy bi-polar guy was angry and weird and then sweet and cuddly. Seriously,what the hell?

"Nor...if you don't want to do this. Tell me."Denmark had stopped kissing him. Looking into his eyes.

Norway stared into his eyes,he almost felt sympathy for the idiot..._Almost_.

The blonde Norwegian sighed and looked away with a soft blush_(Such a Tsundere~)_

"Fine,finish what you were going to do"Norway then turned red feeling something in his pants.

Denmark smirked,and licked Norway's earlobe.

"You're adorable when you blush ya' know"

"Sh-kjeft"He mumbled,pouting slightly.

**Later**

"I hate you Denmark"Norway panted,curling up beside Denmark,who simply kissed his cheek.

"Nah you love me Nor~"

"Hmph"

There was sudden frantic knocking on the door,breaking the after effect of what had happened several minutes earlier.

"Norway! Are you okay? I heard strange noises!" A distressed Iceland called out.

**DXDXDXDXDX I chickened out T^T I'm soooooory **

**Danish- You are _Mine_**

**Danish-My sweet little Nor**

**Norwegian-Sh-shut up**

**I'm done with this story...I'm kinda gonna miss it **


End file.
